The present disclosure relates to measuring systems and devices, and more particularly to an engine block cylinder sleeve surface measurement system and device. In the typical manufacture of an engine block, several engine cylinders are formed, each of which is defined by a cylinder sleeve. Among other operations involved in forming the cylinder sleeves, the cylinder sleeves must be machined so as to smooth the surfaces thereof. Following the machining, an operation of measuring the surface roughness of the cylinder sleeves is usually carried out to ensure proper machining.
To measure the surface roughness of the cylinder sleeves, a device for measuring the surface roughness is typically placed in or near the cylinder sleeves. However, given the shape of the engine block and the relative positions of the cylinder sleeves thereon, the use of such devices can sometimes be difficult and imprecise, or can sometimes require expensive and inefficient assemblies.